


Dresses on Hooks

by lulebell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gothic, Haiku, Hot Springs, Lolita, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abandoned hot spring, two gothic lolita dresses hang on the wall forgotten, recounting the mysterious disappearance of their former owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses on Hooks

In a dilapidated building that once held high beams of red oak and golden trim, two bodies were never found. Their clothing hung lifeless but beautiful on two hooks, side by side, with nothing out of place, except for two bows - one pink and one black - collecting dust on the floor.

Despite having been unkept for some time, the old bath house was still beautiful. Nearby trees hung over from weight, their vines crept into the building, their buds threatened to bloom any day. Outside, the water was still hot, churning over and over from the small corner waterfall built into the rocks. It refused to stand still, refused to forget that no one ever came to bathe any more.

Rumors of past loves betrayed became fact and soon the locals avoided the place, forcing the owner to pack up all of his belongings and move. He took everything with him, everything but the two dresses, that hung in pristine condition against the wooden wall.

One was black, with a high lace collar. A kimono sleeve was carefully folded against a delicate print of black and red; "The Queen's Coach" in all her regal glory. The other was long, with multiple layers, all of them the same flowery print. It looked like a nightdress, but for the bow that sat on the bust, making it the perfect summer dress for fair Juliet.

The two bows on the floor didn't come from either dress - there were no tears, or rips nor did the fabric match either bow. These bows were silk, expertly tied by someone with an intense familiarity.

Were they from the lovers past? Scorned and forgotten, he made his way through the mountain side forest, intent on seeing The Queen one last time, only to meet Juliet's forgotten beau on the same mission. Did they combine efforts, join in on the other's quest? The poems vary in their answers.

 _Without you, I am  
Nothing but an empty cup  
Of icy green tea_

 _Do not come back here, for I  
Have found someone else for me_

 _I can see nothing  
But your fair face when I wake  
The dream is so real_

 _Stay away gentle sir, your  
Wine is not as sweet as hers_

Left for dead, they floated together, The Queen and her fair Juliet, their bodies taken away by past lovers. Or were they so frightened that they ran together, the dark plum wine circling their blood streams, only to fall victim to the Tengu's clutches? The answers lay with the dresses, The Queen's Coach and Juliet's Flowery Garnet, that witnessed everything, hanging on the hooks.


End file.
